Taira Shoki Moritoshi
Taira Shoki Moritoshi (平鍾馗守俊, also known as the Hoe Goblin) is an antagonist in the Genji game series. He acts as an Enemy boss in Chapters 1 and 3 of the ''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai'' game, he is the second and fifth and penultimate boss of Chapter 1, and is the second and third-to-last boss of Chapter 3, and is overall respectively the second, fifth and fifteenth and third-to-last boss of the game. Appearance Moritoshi has a big and muscular body, with tanned skin and black eyes. He wears a black - yellow armor that cover his left arm and half of his upper body, and a dark helmet which cover his head, nose and mouth. He wields a long and heavy brown trident. Personality Moritoshi is an arrogant and ruthless Heshi general who only cares about getting his mission done. He seems to hold a huge rivalry with Yoshitsune after being defeated by Yoshitsune in their first fight, and always try to do everything in order to get revenge on him. Plot Chapter 1 Moritoshi first appeared in Gojo Bridge with some Heishi soldiers, chasing after Chiyo and was trying to capture her. He encountered Yoshitsune, who was attempting to rescue Chiyo, and the two had a short fight. Yoshitsune easily won the battle, and Moritoshi realized that Yoshitsune is the Genji survivor who has an Amahagane. He was trying to continue the fight, but a mysterious light emitted from the sky, along with the voice of Kuyo, who called him back to their lord, Taira Kiyomori, and Moritoshi was then summoned away. After that, Moritoshi reappeared in the underground prison of Gojo Bridge. Apparently, Moritoshi was the Heishi's prison guard, and he has been waiting for a chance to take revenge on Yoshitsune. This time, Moritoshi wielded an Amahagane which gave him thunder-liked powers, however he still ended up being defeated by Yoshitsune and had his Amahagane taken away at the end. After that, Kyuuyo appeared and took Moritoshi's body somewhere else. Chapter 3 When Yoshitsune or Benkei goes down to the underground prison once again to check to see if the people are all right, Moritoshi suddenly appears out-of-no were to ambush them, it appears that ether Kuyo or Kiyomori has place a curse on him, as in addition to him being colored purple, he appears to have a new personality of now being a complete monster and also gains a more robotic-like tone in his voice, he also gains a new poison element as a post to lighting, however despite this enhancement, Yoshitsune and Benkei were able to defeat him, after being defeated, Moritoshi (still desprete to take revenge) trys to deliver a powerful blow on the two warriors, but he disappears, its remains unknown what happens to Moritoshi. Strategy First Battle During the first battle with Moritoshi, he will be aidded by two Heishi Soilders holding spears, much like the battle with the Unknown Heishi General previously, you best bet is to first take out the soldiers, so that way you can get some breathing space between you and Moritoshi, though four more of them will respawn with swords after a while, so you'll have to deal with them should they return. After dealing with the Heishi Soilders, you can now deal with Moritoshi properly, he attacks with a spear jab charge up with yellow energy and or a shield thrust that is also charged up with yellow energy, he can also block your attacks with the shield in his left arm and will do a counter with a shield thrust if attack too long, another attack that Moritoshi can preform is standing and doing a mutiple rows of jabs with moving a little, he can also step away from you quickly to avoid damage, the strategy for this battle is to keep your distance and attack Moritoshi after he performs an attack. You should also take care of the Heishi Soldiers as well, as they can cheap shot you while you're dealing with Moritoshi. Second Battle In the second battle with Taira Shoki Moritoshi were it takes place in the underground prison, he fights in a similar manner to the preveious battle with him in the Gojo Bridge, he attacks with a spear jab charge up and/or a shield thrust and step away from yoiu to avoid damage, he can also block your attacks with his shield in his left arm and will do a counter with a sheild thrust if attack too long, another attack that Moritoshi can preform is standing and doing a mutiple rows of jabs with moving a little, execpt his attacks are stronger and he has more health and all of his attacks have have been enchanted with lighnting, so that means that he can inflict lightning on you, which will prevent a Player from attacking, also his charge up spear jab and shield thrust also gets charge up with purple energy and lighting respectively instead of yellow, Moritoshi also gains two new attacks, the first of which is that he can swipe at you with his spear after performing the shield thurst, the other one concerns his lighting ability, he will jump in the air and then punch down at the ground with his shield arm, this will create an electric pulse that will cover up the arena, though it is easily telegraphic as he will rise his left shield arm before performing that attack, other wise, the stratagy remains the same, so fight Moritoshi as you did previously. Third Battle In the third and final battle with Taira Shoki Moritoshi, he fights similery to the preveious battles, but there are differints, for one thing he is now enhanced with a poison, meaning that all of his attacks with inflect a poison status, he will now swipe at you with his spear mainly as his combat weapon, in addition to his multi spear attack he will also do a single spear thrust, another attack Moritoshi can preform is yelling and doing a fast shield thrust at you, which can be avoided by either doing a dodge with Yoshitsune or by jumping out of the way at the right time, tho don't think that you are safe, as after that rocks will fall right above the Player character, he can also do a single charge spear attack and a shield thrust, another dangerous attack that Moritshi can preform is launching light purple colored flame pillars straght at you by swing his spear up right, much like the preveious two fights Moritoshi can step away from you to avoid damage from you, another move that Mortishi can preform is slaming his spear into the ground and releasing purple colored plumes, this attack can infect poison status, tho it can easily be avoided by moving away from him, overall the strategy is pretty much the same as the preveious two fights with Moritoshi. Key item drop Chapter 1 *''"Hoe Goblin's Gauntlets"'' Chapter 3 *''"Cursed Gauntlets"'' Gallery Concept art(s) Hoe Goblin concept art.jpg Game screenshot(s) Hoe Goblin vs Yoshitsune (Gojo Bridge) HD.jpg|Moritoshi vs Yoshitsune, at Gojo Bridge. Hoe Goblin vs Yoshitsune (Heishi Prison).png|Vs Yoshitsune, at the Heishi's prison. Hoe Goblin being taken away.png|Moritoshi's body being taken away by Kyuuyo. Yoshitsune vs Taira Shoki Moritoshi Cursed. Trivia * Moritoshi is the first boss to gain an element ability. * Moritoshi has the second most health out of any boss in Gengi: Dawn of the Samurai, he has one health bar in the first fight, two health bars in the second fight, and three health bars in the third and final fight, all of this gives him a grand total of six health bars. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heishi Category:Enemy bosses